Seeing the World in All It's Blue!
by Ethan Gold Hibi-Kun
Summary: A collection of Story's on Blue and her attempts to get people together. AU as It'll have In-Game Character's and Manga Character's meeting (Only one but there may be more meeting). Current Shipping Victims; HeartSoulShipping Successful Ship Victims; N/A Accepting request's I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**_Seeing the world in all its Blue_**

**[A/N; I have to catch up to Tonkawa-nee! . Seeing the world in all its Blue is a collection of one-shot AU's featuring Blue just so you know c: Except this first chapter… we'll add Blue the next chapter.**

**Ethan; Doesn't… … … … … … … Own…..**

**Lira; Any of the character's~! Now let's go, Ethan, before Blue find's us and we become her first victims-**

**Blue; TOO LATE! **

**Lyra; I BLAME YOU, ETHAN!]**

**Blue and the Boy of Heart and Girl of Soul**

**"Hold me close and never leave me. My ****Heart**** is yours. Treasure it like ****Gold****."**

**"Forget your pain and kiss me. Let me cleanse your ****Soul****, and make it as bright as ****Silver****."**

All was peaceful in the town of Newbark. The Pidgey were chirping happily on tree branches, as they did every day. Hoothoot, sound asleep inside their tree's, awaiting for night to arrive so the nocturnal Bird Pokemon could roam the night sky's undisturbed. There was nothing abnormal going on in Newbark at all. Even the small bickering of two young Trainer's was to be expected.

"Please..?" A girl with chocolate brown hair begged a taller raven haired boy. Her eyes glowing with excitement as she clutched a flyer in her hands.

"No, Lyra. I have to train!" The boy replied, taking out a small red and white sphere from his navy blue knickerbockers.

"But Ethan! You promised!" The girl, who was named Lyra, whined. She put on her best puppy dog eyes as she said this. Hoping the boy named Ethan would cave in and listen to her demands.

"No. I said we could go AFTER I beat Red!" Ethan stated as he put the sphere back into his pocket, the Rattata he had been hoping to capture quickly fleeing as it saw the chance to escape.

"Red can wait! The festival only come's once a year!" Lyra said as she flung her hands in the air. She had wanted to go with Ethan to the festival with their rival, Silver, (who had rudely hung up on her when she had called to invite him to join them). Ethan was the only person she could go with now. If Ethan didn't go, there would be no point in going at all.

"The festival last's for two week's! Can't I train for one, face Red, win or lose, and then go?" Ethan asked, thinking he had beaten Lyra.

"But it takes three day's to climb UP and three more to climb DOWN. And battling Red would take up one day all by itself! There wouldn't be any time to go to the festival!"

Lyra made use all her knowledge to her best ability as she said this. She knew exactly what she was talking about, for she had faced Red many time's already, and won.

"… … … …" Ethan's face fell into a frown. Apparently not knowing how long the trip up the mountain was going to be. 'Could I really stand leaving Lyra just for one battle..?'

At this Lyra's face also frowned. She hated seeing Ethan frown. He was usually so happy and care free. It was one of the many things she loved about him. "… Fine. We can go to the festival." Ethan said as he finished measuring the consequences of not going and having Lyra mad at him. He didn't want to have Lyra mad at him. No one did and he knew better than anyone that Lyra would get her way anyways, even when she never tried.

Lyras face brightened as she tackle hugged her raven haired friend. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise you'll have lots more fun than you would with Red!"

As Lyra finished saying this, she kissed Ethan's cheek, causing the boy to blush a mad shade of Red.

"A-Ah n-n-no p-pr-problem!" Ethan stuttered out, not used to Lyra showing him so much affection. 'Maybe this won't be so bad' Ethan mentally said to himself.

*~*~{[Later, at the home of Ethan]}~*~*

"Geh! I can't wear this! Lyra wouldn't want to be seen with me with something like this!" Ethan screamed as he began rummaging through his drawers, throwing out shirts, shorts, and boxers onto the wooden floor of his bedroom.

"What should I wear? … … …! PokeTeen's Will know what to do!" Ethan quickly took out a magazine entitled "PokeTeens Monthly; Unova addition-Male". He began to flip through the magazine until he got to a page which had half its corners folded inwards, a picture of a boy with light brown hair smiling sheepishly with his hand up to his head almost in a saluting manner. Next to the same Boy was an air bubble saying "Hey there! This is Hilbert's male guide portion of PokeTeens Monthly! This month's guide is about having a successful date!"

Ethan begins to read aloud the article a lot to himself, paying close attention to every word he spoke (Read) "Hilbert's guide to a successful date! Step One! Clothing is key! When going on your first date make sure to dress casual, look good but try not to look like you're trying too hard! Sometimes the best thing you can wear is the one thing you wear the most!"

Ethan stopped reading, looking at his own clothes.

Casual? Check. What's next? He continues reading, this time with more enthusiasm as he says so.

"Step two! Location! This help's /ALOT/! My (Hilbert's) Personal opinion is to choose a place where the both of you can enjoy yourselves! I can't tell you how many time's Hilda complains about me 'Not Looking Like I'm Having A Good Time'." The picture on the left showing the model (Hilbert) standing next to the Female model for the Girl's version of PokeTeen's. She looked almost like Hilbert (Except she was a girl, obviously) and sported short-shot's a white tang-top under a black sleeveless vest. Ethan recognized her as Hilda immediately. He continued reading, committing every word to memory.

"Alright… I WON'T SCREW THIS UP! NOT WITH HILBERT'S HELP!"

Lyra calmly pulls out a pair of blue overalls, a black undershirt, and a thin red jacket. Her regular outfit. She giggle's as she says aloud "Ethan probably won't put anything special on... I mean... we are just going as friend's!" Lyra happily begins to head to her bathroom, taking out the bands that held her hair in their ponytails and prepares to brush them as she hum's to the familiar tune of her PokeGear Radio playing the wordless song "Ferris wheel Joyride".

~*~*{[In Unova's Nimbasa studio]} ~*~*

_"A-A-ACHOO!"_

_"Hey! What's wrong with you Hilbert!?"_

_"I don't know, Hilda... It just... Came out of nowhere.."_

_"Well whatever. So where are we going for our six-month anniversary?"_

_"I was thinking the Ferris wheel? I know how much you love it!"_

_"But you always said you /HATED/ the Ferris wheel!"_

_"That's because some creepy Fanboy walked up to you and asked you to ride it with him! But I'm over that!"_

_"Is that why you scream 'You're the creep who wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with my Hilda!' every time we see a green haired kid?"_

_"… …"_

_"Humph. Thought so. So Castelia cone? Next Tuesday? Followed by dinner and a movie?"_

_".. Sure?"_

_"You're so romantic~"_

_"Hehe.. That's why I give advice on PokeTeens!"_

_"Tee-hee. Oh, Hilbert, you should know by now no one read's what we put on there! People just buy 'em to cut out the pictures of us for their scrap books or shrines or whatever."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Say, how about we make it a Dinner, Movie, and an hour long make out session date?"_

_"… Okay."_

_"You're the best Hilby~!"_

**{[A/N; Stopping here because I can. C: PART TWO COMING UP…. Later. As you can tell I love the HeartGold and SoulSilver Game's~ THEIR JUST SO AWESOME. By the Way, edit's will be made to this. THEY. WILL. BE. MADE.**

** Now let me work on Part two! How will I make blue show up..? Hmmm..]}**


	2. The Festival Grounds! (Part2)

A Heart of pure Gold~*~*[{AtTheFestival}]*~*~ A Soul of stainless Silver

**_And in between. A girl of Blue._**

**_Drowning into an ocean abyss. To see whirlpools engulf her being._**

**_Falling toward the baby blue sky. To hear bells chime and the sky turn a blaze red._**

"Not a single new customer…And here I thought Johto was a good place to scam people, too." A girl with dark Brown hair grumbled as she watched adults and small children pass by her stand, not paying any attention to her at all. They seemed too busy to notice her is seemed. Children (if not eating cotton candy or another form of sweets) were begging their parent's to let them ride or play on some sort of game or playhouse.

The girl with brown hair pout's as she looks at the people having fun while she's stuck with not a single person even paying the slightest attention to her merchandise. "They can't tell these are fake's… can they?" She looks at her phony merchandise, inspecting it for any flaws. She had been scamming people all her life. There were no flaws to her products. And if anyone was smart enough to realize they had been ripped off, however, it would have already been too late.

"Phooey."

She pouts once more as she can't find anything wrong with her products. The phony products she had were disguised as realistically as possible. She was even sure the original creator's wouldn't be able to see the difference! So why hasn't anyone asked to buy one yet?

The young girl was about to begin to pack up and head home, thinking that this was doomed from the start, but not before she noticed two young teens pass by her. The boy looked awfully familiar. Like someone she knew already.

"…! HEY, GOLD! WANNA ADVERTISE MY PRODUCTS~!?" She leaped up. This was her kowhai from Johto. Surely he would do that for her, right? Obviously~ for she knew he had a thing for her (and any other cute girl). He would definitely get thing's going, he was the most popular boy in his hometown after all!

_{[Ethan's Point-of-view]}_

Okay. Stay cool. You're just with your friend at a festival she dragged you to. Your friend who you've had a crush on since forever. No big deal. You can do this! You got this! You took down an entire criminal organization by yourself! This is nothing compared to that!

My mind whirled as I thought of something to start a conversation. I was nervous, yes, but that shouldn't stop me from just TALKING to her!

After I promised I took Lyra to the Festival. She was sporting her usual outfit (as was I) but she had something new about her. Oh! Right! Her ponytails had ribbons! Okay, so after I finished err- admiring her, we began to go and head of for the festival grounds in Violet City. Here I thought the only good thing about Violet City was the sprout tower and the Gym. But apparently the Festivals were too as about three fourths of Violet City had been covered by decorations and/or stands and mini-stadiums.

We walked around for abit, the sun was still up so there weren't many people yet, but the ones who were, were usually here for the shopping portion. You see festivals have three time zones here in Johto. The shopping portion(Where you can usually find great deals on tons of stuff like medicine, herbs, Pokeballs, and maybe even those fancy kimonos). The next time zone was the entertainment and talent portion. This was where people came to show off their battling skills or entertainment skills. However we have had visitors from other regions visit and introduce new things like one duo from Hoenn brought 'Contests'. They were competitions you compete with about three other people in showing off your Pokemon's skills in one of five category's.

Another duo from Sinnoh introduced some games they called 'Swalot Plop, Mime Jr. Top, and Wobbuffet Pop'. The Swalot plop was where you try to get as many balls of your color into a spinning Swalot doll's mouth as possible before the time runs out. The player with the most balls by the end of the time wins. The other two games are just as fun. With Mime Jr. Top, you try to keep your Mime Jr. toy on top of your rubber ball for as long as possible using only a stick in your mouth and your hands tied behind your back (It's the hardest game out of the three but still fun). Finally the Wobbuffet Pop is where you try to pop as many Wobbuffett balloons as possible before the time runs out. It's the most elaborate game as there's a Wynat that spins around and helps pump more air into the balloons if you can keep the balloon within the circle outline its making.

And finally, the last time zone is where everyone just party's really. There's Karaoke, dance offs, and tons of other cool thing's not available in the day time. Food stands are therefore all three portions either way.

It's been awhile since me and Lyra have been able to go and spend time together. We haven't spent much time alone. Well we have but not where it didn't involve "arguing", battling, or studying for other battles for the new Battle frontier. Maybe this'll be the day when I tell Lyra how I feel. Just maybe.

Throughout our time walking around the festival I slowly started gaining courage. Yeah. Maybe it is. Maybe she felt the same way, too. I could see it in her smile each time she looked at me throughout our walk through the festival. Whenever she stopped to ask me if she could buy something from a stand I could see her smile and blush (Though that may have been from her asking to borrow money). I gladly obliged each time. I couldn't say no to her. I just couldn't.

Each and every time I won a battle from a trainer that challenged me I could see her face widen in a smile. She was happy I had won. And when I would lose, she'd comfort me in a loving like way (Though I don't need it as I'm perfectly fine with losing, it still felt nice having an excuse to have Lyra come over and train with me).

So after about half an hour later, after she finished buying dresses, herbs, accessories and other girly things, I finally worked up the courage to tell her "Say, Lyr-"

"…! HEY, GOLD! WANNA ADVERTISE MY PRODUCTS~!?"

Okay. Maybe that's a sign saying I shouldn't.

**_[A/N; Ouch. My finger's. they huuuuuuuuurt L As I said I introduced Blue. Even if it was only a brief moment. She'll have more matchmaking time next chapter okay? Okay._**

**_By the way if you haven't noticed the "Duo's" Ethan talked about are Brendan and May&Lucas and Dawn. The things Lucas and Dawn introduced are from the Pokemon Platinum Wi-Fi Plaza. I haven't played them but I know their hard to play at first (The Wobbuffet one at least XD). I wanted to add more but I think I spent more than enough time explaining the festival and the games. Sorry about that. ^^;; If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to say them. _**

**_I'll go work on Chapter three now~ KTHNXBAI]_**


End file.
